


Minor Characters

by Sorenalice



Series: Superphantom week [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Superphantom Week, challenge, minor characters - Freeform, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissie is out hunting when she comes across something... different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Vlad Masters and Krissie Chambers because why not?  
> There is a decent amount of Superphantom content out there but unsurprisingly it mostly consists of Sam, Dean, and Danny. Use this day to shine some light on minor characters from either show! The only qualification is that the main characters of both shows (Sam and Dean for Supernatural, Danny, Tucker, and Sam for Danny Phantom) cannot be used all at once. If main characters are used from one show, minor characters from the other must be used.

 

“You’re not a normal vamp. What are you really?” The young woman cocked her head, narrowing her eyes with accusation. Vlad only smirked back.

“Oh just a nightmare, my dear.” He said with a flourish of his hand. He bared his large canine teeth with a menacing grin and continued. “Now, why does a nice girl like you have a sawn-off rifle? That’s what I want to know.”

“I’m a hunter. It’s my job, thank you very much.” Krissie raised the muzzle of the rifle to aim at his face. A cruel smile graced her lips, but fell when she heard his laughter.

“You’re all of, what, 15? You’re not even old enough to drive and you’re pointing guns at monsters in the middle of abandoned warehouses?”

“I’m 16, for the record, and this warehouse isn’t exactly abandoned if something like you is in it, now is it?”

Vlad chortled at the girl. His sharp smile widening into a maniacal grin. “I don’t live here. You could say I’m just on vacation.”

“Uhuh, sure. Yeah, I’m just gonna-” she fired her sawn-off at Vlad, salt flying out of the end in a flash of fire. “-shoot you now, if that’s alright.”

Vlad was blown backward a few feet by the blast, dots of red and green spotting his once white tunic. Grunting, he pressed a hand against the larges growing stain, frowning when he saw the damage. “Now what’s that? What did you shoot me with?” His voice was strained and serious, less joking than it was before. “I was intangible, how did you hit me?”

It was Krissie’s turn to laugh. “It was salt. But you never answered my question; what are you?”

Vlad pulled a pinched smirk and flashed his fangs in another grin. “Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out.” Vlad’s form faded into invisibility and he flew out of the warehouse, slowly retreating to his mansion to lick his wounds.

Krissie Chambers scowled at the spot where he disappeared, holding back a childish scream of frustration. Her gun arm dropped to her side with a grunt and she stormed out of the warehouse to regroup with Aiden, who had tried to follow, but was sidetracked by another thing in a huge, hulking metal suit.

Her boots clicked against the damp pavement, shining in the dim street lights. She wove her way through the warehouses, finding her way back to her car.

She sighed when she got back to it, opening the door and plopping into her seat with a groan. She quickly turned it on, and tuned the radio to some music, unaware of the blue skinned ghost floating above her, smirking.


End file.
